Une aiguille dans une botte de foin
by Noyume
Summary: D'après un proverbe Français, il est dit qu'il vaut mieux suer en été que trembler. Et si l'on faisait les deux ? /LEMON\


**Bonsoir, je suis influençable. /BAM/  
** **Bon, en vrai, j'vous explique : _(ballec que vs vs en foutez ou pas)_ j'ai COMMENCE à écrire ce truc genre... au moins de Juin ? Et puis j'avais fait que 600 mots, m'voyez ? _(non, non, vs me voyez pas, putain ceci n'est qu'une expression de merde_ )  
** **Et là, j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon. Sauf que flemme. Et puis j'me suis rappelée celui-là ! Et en fait, ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'me disais « ouais faudrait p-e qu'un jour tu finisses ça même si c'est rangé dans le dossier : « truc que tu ne termineras jamais » et LA ! LA ! J'ai vu une image TROP CUTE DE OUF DE SA MAMAN.  
** **Et entre continuait à prendre de l'avance sur mes fics ou poster un lemon, c'était simple de choisir, hein... _(non, ça l'était pas mais ma waifu m'a dis de faire ça donc j'ai pas cherché trop loin en fait)  
_** **Du coup _(paye ton pavé meuf)_ , j'ai repris ça et je l'ai fini ! J'vs arrête de suite, j'ai pas réecris le début, je l'ai laissé tel quel depuis Juin hein...  
** **Ah et j'ai corrigé les fautes mais c'est tout pck j'ai la flemme :'D et si j'le poste pas ce soir, je le posterai jamais.**

 **VOILA. APRES CE PAVE MAGGLE**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
** **Je précise que c'est un LEMON aussi citronné qu'une limonade faite maison ! _(ce qui ne leur ferait pas de mal c'est en plein été mais enfin, euh... Vous verrez.)_**

* * *

Il soupira, déprimé. Il était incapable de savoir où il allait. Parfois Takeda se trouvait un peu inutile et vraiment, vraiment... Pas doué.

Une herbe lui chatouilla le nez. Il la dégagea rapidement d'un mouvement de main et remonta ses lunettes par la même occasion. Le brun savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas immense, même s'il dépassait le mètre soixante-cinq, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de grand. Mais de là, à réussir à se perdre dans un champ avec des herbes presque aussi hautes que lui, il fallait bien le faire !

Il soupira avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il arrivait à voir le paysage autour, mais impossible de mettre la main sur la voiture d'Ukai. Car oui, il était venu ici avec son cher et tendre. Puis son petit-ami avait voulu lui jouer une farce en entrant dans ce labyrinthe de flores, il l'avait suivi dans son jeu et maintenant il était perdu au beau milieu de ce dernier. Enfin, il n'était pas perdu à proprement parlé puisqu'il suffisait de rejoindre l'un des bords et de faire le tour, mais... Mais il avait peur que Keishin n'est l'idée de rester dans le champ. Bien qu'il allait falloir relever d'un miracle pour le retrouver. De une parce qu'il n'avait pas son portable sur lui, et de deux parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout où le blond pouvait être... Sans compter le fait qu'il était capable de rester caché même si le brun passait à côté de lui.

Ittetsu afficha une moue mi-contrariée, mi-apitoyée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour améliorer la situation... ? Pas grand-chose, voir rien du tout. Tant pis. Il n'allait pas rester là indéfiniment, rechercher son amant dans ce champ revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et pour le coup, l'image était plutôt bien trouvée.

Il commença à nouveau sa marche, appelant le nom de son cadet. Au moins, si Ukai s'obstinait à ne pas sortir de sa cachette, il comprendrait que lui-même sortait du champ. Et puis s'il ne le comprenait pas... non, il y avait aucun souci, il comprendrait. Il se stoppa à cause d'une idée... maintenant qu'il y pensait, même si lui ne voyait pas bien dans le champ, le blond devait parfaitement voir au-dessus des herbes, non ? Ils avaient plus d'une dizaine de centimètres entre eux deux après tout ! Son amant n'avait tout de même pas osé le regarder faire des vas-et-vient en suivant le couchement des herbes sur son passage...

Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter cette idée et refit quelques pas... avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Pas à cause d'une pensée cette fois, mais d'un bruit. _« Pitié, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de serpent »_ se dit-il alors que le silence était revenu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais rien ne lui parut étrange. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination ? Sûrement. Même s'il n'était pas en situation de stress extrême, ses sens pouvaient bien lui jouer des tours.

Il fit à nouveau un pas, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre également. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait bien entendu et ça venait de sa droite. Il retint un sourire et recommença à avancer, comme si de rien n'était. Les bruits étaient presque calqués sur les siens, l'autre homme était doué, mais pas infaillible. Quand il fut à peu près sûr de sa position, Takeda se retourna et se jeta.

Malheureusement, il rata son amant de peu, ce dernier eut tout de même le réflexe de l'attraper. Ce qui lui évita une chute douloureuse.

\- Tu aurais pu te blesser !

Le brun releva le visage, un sourire malicieux peint sur le visage, il répondit sur le même air :

\- Mais je t'ai attrapé.

\- C'est vrai... Mais ça n'excuse pas tout, sensei !

\- Le fait que tu me suives sans me répondre aussi, ça ne s'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Keishin détourna la tête, le plus vieux affichait une mine sévère presque empreinte de mécontentement. Bon, elle l'était bel et bien en partie. Après tout, il l'avait cherché pendant vingt bonnes minutes ! Mais vu la mine embarrassée du plus jeune, il pouvait bien laisser couler. Après tout, ce ne serait pas drôle s'ils ne s'embêtaient pas un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, tout à coup ?

\- Voudrais-tu que je pleure ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu passes d'énervé à content...

\- Parce que je suis dans tes bras.

Le blond le regarda étrangement sur le coup. C'était vrai qu'entre temps, il avait resserré son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, mais de là, à ce que ça le fasse sourire c'était... normal en fin de compte. Qui ne serait pas heureux d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime ? Ukai se sentait idiot de penser trop vite, ou pas assez en fait.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un sourire quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux chocolat de son amant.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le contact entre leur bouche le fit frémir, et il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les langues se rejoignent. Elles débutèrent un lent ballet, s'apprivoisant l'une et l'autre avant de redécouvrir les cavités. Automatiquement, les mains d'Ukai glissèrent sous le t-shirt de son homme, caressant et appuyant sur la douce peau du bas dos. Le brun se cambra un peu plus, rencontrant les hanches de son aimé par ce fait. Bizarrement, il ne fut même pas étonné de sentir une protubérance contre son jean à ce moment-là. Parfois, son blond semblait être assez vif dans ce domaine. Il se décolla un peu, et brisa l'échange. L'air retourna à ses poumons tandis que son amant glissait ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

\- Ukai-kun, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment l'endroit approprié.

\- Keishin.

Takeda leva les yeux aux ciels. Les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses et il sentait ses joues chauffées, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser les choses tourner ainsi, en pleine nature !

\- Keishin, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon endroit.

\- Ce dernier releva les yeux, ennuyé.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes en pleine nature ! Et au beau milieu d'un champ qui plus est, tout le monde peut venir et nous voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes aient l'idée de se balader dans les champs... surtout en plein été.

La phrase énoncée dans un calme absolu tira une moue au plus vieux. Avant qu'un soupir de bien-être dépasse ses lèvres. Il mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche et foudroya du regard son cadet. Qui souriait pleinement, fier de son effet. Il se remit à la même hauteur que le brun, poussa la vile main qui le gênait et reprit ses droits sur la tendre bouche.

Ittetsu le savait. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il était plus que difficile de faire changer d'avis le fumeur. Ça, il l'avait appris à ces dépens, mais de là, à le faire dans un champ... ! Les doigts de son amant le coupèrent dans ses pensées, les phalanges habiles s'étant glissées sous son caleçon sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Fort heureusement, la bouche qui bloquait la sienne empêcha un presque gémissement de sortir.

La paume glissait le long de son membre tandis qu'il s'agrippait avec peine au t-shirt d'Ukai. Le mouvement s'accéléra, et cette langue taquine quitta la sienne pour couler le long de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge.

Les cigales chantaient, les rayons du soleil longeaient son corps tout en diffusant leur chaleur, de la même manière que la main d'Ukai lui donnait chaud. Son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort et c'est de lui-même qu'il se colla un peu plus à son amant.

Une morsure à son oreille le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas senti Keishin déplacer sa bouche jusque là.

– Takeda.

Il rougit à l'entente de son nom, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en tout cas. Les mouvements étaient plus lents, plus doux.

– Q-quoi ?

– Je suis désolé...

Dans un souffle, le professeur se retrouva allongé au sol, parmi les hautes herbes et la paille déjà brisée.

– Mais je ne peux plus me retenir, c'est ça ? demanda Takeda en souriant.

Keishin lui rendit son sourire.

– C'est ça.

Les mains dans sa nuque, Takeda appuya un peu et l'embrassa. Accompagné dans son geste, il reposa la tête au sol et laissa les mains se balade à nouveau.

Son t-shirt fut rapidement remonté, mais pas enlevé, pendant que son jean et son sous-vêtement quittaient son corps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, pensant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être en été ; il n'aurait pas aimé avoir froid. Quoiqu'il avait dû transpirer et ne devait pas sentir si bon que cela.

Il rougit une fois de plus, mais de gêne. Oh mon dieu, et s'il sentait mauvais ?

– Takeda ?

Il revint subitement dans le monde réel.

– Oui ?

– Ça va ? interrogea Ukai, inquiet.

– Oui, oui, mentit-il, sa peur idiote toujours présente.

Le sourire carnassier que lui offrit son amant aida à faire taire sa crainte au fond de lui.

– Si tu es capable de te perdre dans tes pensées comme ça, c'est que je ne vais pas assez vite...

Les deux mains sur ses épaules, Takeda se reprit.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je veux être capable de marcher correctement ! s'insurgea-t-il, un peu trop subitement.

Keishin eut un léger rire, puis se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Posant un baiser au coin de sa bouche, il laissa sa main errer volontairement jusqu'à ses fesses et se baissa à son tour.

– Tu ne vas tout de même p-... Ah !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, d'un seul coup, Takeda venait de se saisir de son membre à pleine bouche. Pour autant, il avait tout de même senti le doigt le pénétrait au même moment.

Cependant, la main restante joua avec ses bourses, malaxant lentement, puis repartant vers sa cuisse et longeant son corps dans une traînée aussi brûlante que la bouche et le doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

C'en était trop. Il avait déjà du mal à garder ses soupirs pour lui, alors s'il faisait l'amour ici, quelqu'un les entendrait sûrement.

– Takeda.

La main et la bouche le quittèrent quelques secondes avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Un court baiser et Ukai se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

– Attends.

Keishin releva les yeux.

– On va nous entendre, reprit Takeda.

Un instant de blanc, avant qu'Ukai ne le regarde, blasé. Sans répondre, il l'embrassa et le pénétra sans préavis ni annonce. Puis, restant dans cette position, il balada ses mains sur toute la peau exposée, parfois moite. Cela n'empêcha pas sa bouche de tracer des sillons encore plus humide, il prit cependant garde à la respiration saccadée de Takeda.

– Désolé, ça va ?

– Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute manière, lâcha le professeur, un poil gêné de son cri.

Heureusement que la bouche de Keishin avait bu son exclamation. Bien que le sourire trop content du blond lui donna une moue agacée. En apparence.

Il y eut un petit mouvement.

– Je peux ? demanda tout de même Ukai.

Comme réponse, un balancement de hanche se fit, il engouffra sa tête dans son épaule. Ses mains partirent d'elles-mêmes soulever ses cuisses et il s'enfonça un peu plus à chaque fois.

Même s'il essaya d'être doux au début, les ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos, la chair étroite autour de son propre membre, les soupirs et gémissements de son amant eurent raison de lui.

Une main contre la terre, l'autre soulevant une cuisse, il laissa son envie prendre possession de son corps et continua un déhanché endiablé. Les longues minutes qui suivirent ne furent que gémissement, plaisir et bonheur.

Pour le peu de fois où Takeda réussit à garder les yeux ouverts, il ne vit que le visage rougi par l'effort et le plaisir de son amant. Tout en lui suintait la sensualité et la bestialité du moment. Autant que la sueur qui faisait son apparition sur leur deux corps. La chaleur de l'été trop présente pour une activité comme celle-ci en plein air.

Pas un seul instant, il ne regretta son choix de vie et de partenaire. Encore moins quand celui-ci le fit jouir sans avoir même besoin de le toucher.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, son râle n'avait pas pu être retenu ou étouffé.

Le corps lourd, Ukai se laissa tomber près de son amant. L'idée brillante de tout de même essuyer les traces de leur ébat fit un bout de chemin et il s'y attela directement. Déjà qu'Ittetsu n'avait pas envie de le faire en pleine campagne, si, en plus, il n'était pas correct avec lui jusqu'à la fin, il se ferait probablement taper.

Une main taquine se glissa dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se relevait. Takeda avait juste l'air d'un bien heureux, parfaitement combler et content. Il s'assit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bruit de machine retentit qu'ils sortirent de leur cocon, surpris. L'adrénaline et la peur refluant jusqu'à leur cœur, ils se levèrent d'un bond et se rhabillèrent rapidement.

Ukai jura.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Takeda.

Sans répondre, il lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur du champ. Dans le soleil, le blé et l'odeur de la terre sèche, Takeda jura voir une auréole brillait autour de son amant.

Soudainement, ils déboulèrent enfin sur la route de campagne, du mauvais côté de leur voiture, certes. Mais au moins, ils en étaient sorti. Transpirant et le souffle court, leur regard se croisèrent, un poil amusé.

De là où ils étaient, le professeur plus clairement voir la moissonneuse-batteuse commençait son travail dans le champ d'à côté. Il grimaça.

– On a eu de la chance de ne pas être dans celui-là... lâcha-t-il sans vraiment d'émotion.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ukai pour exploser d'un rire joyeux, presque euphorique.

– Ouais, on est vraiment chanceux ! répondit-il, toujours riant.

Ça, oui. Ils l'étaient. Enfin, surtout Takeda qui n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Surtout en voyant le sourire éclairait le visage de son amour.

* * *

 **L'amour c'est cute hein :D  
** **Je déconseille tout de même de faire quoi que ce soit pdt les saisons de moissonnage, ça peut être dangereux... Faites pas comme eux, quoi.  
** **Enfin, j'vous remercie d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plus ou déplut dans le lemon ou dans l'idée tout court, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez, vous le savez depuis le temps  
** **Enfin, j'adoooooooore les reviews, j'adore lire vos avis, envie et connerie (si vs m'en dîtes, bien sûr, y'a p-e des gens srx ici...)  
** **Donc à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à farfouiller dans mes autres O.S si vous avez aimé ce lemon, pck j'en ai fait d'autres (… IRL j'suis entrain de me dmder si c'est une bonne chose que j'sois l'auteur qui en ai écrit le plus sur HQ ou pas. *se pend*)**

 **Bref, à bientôt !**


End file.
